


Mark Your Love

by debauchedsammy (deanisbi67)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bruises, Drabble, Incest, M/M, Marking, Needy Sam Winchester, Sibling Incest, Teen Sam Winchester, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbi67/pseuds/debauchedsammy
Summary: Sam seduces Dean when he stops touching him after the bruises show.





	Mark Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired from a post on Tumblr [https://debauchedsammy.tumblr.com/post/188716599241/mark-your-love-when-the-bruises-show-dean-does]

When the bruises show, Dean does not touch him for a month. And another one after that, all he gets is a light pat on the back of his shoulders.  
Sam cannot wait another day.  
“Dean, please…” he begs. He writhes on the sheets stark naked–-past shame and dignity. “Mark me. I want my skin to show how much you love me.”  
He lies on his side showing Dean his backside. The bed dips.  
“Sammy…”  
He hears Dean’s voice just behind his nape.  
“I don’t wanna hurt you again.”  
“You won’t, Dean. Hold me. I want you inside me.”


End file.
